


The Lovers of Pompeii

by GrieverBitMyFinger



Series: Ashes of Eden [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Ancient Rome, Angst, Exploration, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pompeii, Recovered Memories, Reincarnation, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrieverBitMyFinger/pseuds/GrieverBitMyFinger
Summary: Ciel found himself frozen in place as he gazed upon it in some sense of stunned amazement, the sight of Mount Vesuvius stirring unexplainable traces of anxiety deep in his chest as he felt a palm settle on the small of his back. It was unlike his husband to not launch into a series of facts the second he saw a historical site. All too often, he had to drag him far away from whatever he was fixated on to get him to change topics during travel. And yet, he said nothing, mouth slightly agape as his eyes roamed the vast expanse of the city visible from the top of the small hill that they climbed to get there.Harsh pangs of familiarity struck Ciel as he turned from the evocative landscape, brows furrowed in confusion as he faced the man beside him. He was unable to describe the feeling welling up inside him, momentarily stilting his breaths and trapping his heart in a rhythm of perpetual flutters. "Sebastian… Does it almost feel like you've been here before?"
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Ashes of Eden [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1261400
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Kuroshitsuji





	The Lovers of Pompeii

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I last mentioned this AU, but I'm proud to say that after many tears, the final fic in the series is now halfway finished! It felt like it was the perfect time to post this with Ashes of Eden turning two years old on May 28th, and I'm really happy I finished on time to post it before its anniversary. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a few months, but until then, please enjoy the first part!
> 
> Once again, a huuuuuge thank you to my incredible friend and beta @java-jowgie! You save the world from my typos, lack of commas, and 1800s dialect a thousand times over! <3
> 
> Chapter songs: Pompeii (Live at Capitol Studios) - Bastille & Ashes - Celine Dion

There were times when Ciel could taste the sweet tang of wine on his tongue. In his dreams, he would awaken to golden rays of sunlight and a balmy summer breeze carding through his hair, billowing curtains of crimson reaching out desperately in an attempt to capture both himself and the man he curled intimately against in the silken sheets of a massive bed. It was peaceful. Birds chirped outside the window free from glass, and the sugary miasma of wildflowers and grapes filled the air.

Beside him laid a man whose face, while always blurred in his recollections, bore a stunning resemblance to his husband. The mysterious man would always rouse his young lover with warm, fluttering kisses across his fragile throat and nude shoulders as they lazed about into the early hours of evening, lips warm like the sun's beams and softer than the feather pillow his head rested upon. He remembered the weight of the cold silver band that adorned the middle finger of his left hand almost as well as he recognized the fingers that would twine so perfectly with his own. Perhaps it was a mere transference of his current memories, the warm palm and gentle digits were clearly Sebastian's own, curling around his and keeping him close while they dozed serenely in their hotel bed. But why was it that he felt they had known each other for far longer than their nine years together?

While confusing, the imaginings were almost always tranquil, scented by blooming daffodils, saccharine musk, and the fresh air. But since their arrival to the fair city of Rome, the images far too similar to a reminiscent had morphed into something more sinister.

_Dark clouds of smoke rolled over the vast hills and an unforgiving mass of flames consumed a home he had seen all too often, its pillars crumbling to dust with a single breath of wind. Ash fell from the skies above like the flakes of snow often lining the windowsill of their London flat, covering cracked cobblestone in its white residue as an orange glow tainted the pale structures surrounding._

_A molten heat invaded the grounds and ensconced the stifling air, tremors rocking the ground upon which he cowered, though he couldn't place the city overrun by fire and the languid flow of lava flooding through the patterns engrained in the breaking concrete. He could feel the ardent kiss of flames upon his skin, just as he felt protective arms coiled tightly around his waist, and wet droplets saturating his ash-dusted hair. The sensation of the air thickening around him and his lungs failing to take in enough oxygen was uncomfortably familiar, as was the way he unconsciously knew that the man curled around him felt much the same, chest heaving and coughs rivaling the sound of crackling stone and the roaring overhead._

Too many nights, he awoke in a fit of sobs, harsh pants parting his parched lips, and skin drenched in a cold sweat. Gentle arms always swathed him the second his eyes opened, Sebastian’s quiet coos meeting his ears with words of comfort that never failed to soothe him, even as he kicked away the thick blankets that provided a warmth uncomfortably resembling the lick of flames he'd felt grace his cheek shortly before waking. The second morning in Rome on their two week trip around Italy was much the same.

_He smelt the suffocating smoke before he saw it. Crimson eyes bored into him as he looked to the skies above, as dark as could be and twinkling with embers as bright as the sunset over the vineyards. He could hear a voice in his ear, raspy whispers barely audible over the crumbling of marble as he turned his dewy stare to the hazy face pressed to his own. Though the man’s dialect was unlike the English one that he had grown accustomed to, the depth and admiration in that entrancing baritone made it stand out above all other sounds. He had heard that tone every waking moment since he was twenty-two, and yet his muddled mind and frenzied thoughts made it impossible to place the quivering voice of the man whose tears stained his own cheeks as he was pulled deeper into an unrelenting embrace._

_Ciel’s fingers latched onto the smooth crimson of a silken sash as he felt a renewed panic seize his heart, his own cheeks growing more damp as he was overcome by a horrible sense of loss. He could see the encroaching flames growing closer, their vulnerable position on the ground doing nothing to defend against the heat engulfing the grounds, and yet, the image of his imminent death isn’t what frightened him most. Rather, it was the thought of losing the one he clutched to so desperately. He had no clear sight of this man’s face, nor a full understanding of how they found themselves in such a dire situation, but still he felt a dreadful ache in his chest._

_The arms curled around him so protectively were so much like that of his husband, as were the ebony locks dangling limply across over his collar; his lips even more so as they brushed over his forehead in a sign of reassurance. His choked breaths only became more ragged as he intertwined his fingers with the longer ones settled atop his back, pressing dry lips to the fair skin he had grown to love so much in the world of the waking. Every gesture and word spoken greeted him as if it was all but a distant memory, wearing on his already frayed nerves as he eyed the flickering orange with his throat constricting and his eyes squeezed tightly shut._

_The ginger stroke of fingers along his cheek suddenly brought him back, however, mind strangely empty as the world around him became distant and fuzzy. He could no longer feel the ground quaking beneath him or hear the shifting of stone as another pillar fell from its former glory just feet from where they knelt; all that existed was the sonorous voice crooning softly into his ear._

_"Close your eyes, my darling. And I promise you, I'll be beside you when you open them again."_

_Without another breath between them, soft lips were pressed to his own, shifting and melding in what was surely the most fervid kiss they had ever shared. The tender embrace urged his eyes to fall shut as the light of the fires surrounding grew blinding, and sweltering heat began to close in. And as they clung to the only life they had ever known, they were unable to deny the truth any longer. This was the end._

_But somehow… It felt as if it was only the beginning._

With a sharp gasp and wide eyes, Ciel jolted from his place in bed.

Heterochromatic eyes darted about the room frantically, in search of the blazing inferno and pulverized stone he had envisioned seconds prior. While the room he sat in was indeed very bright, bathed in the first traces of sunlight over the city of Rome, he was relieved to see the lack of magma and destruction scattered throughout the pristine hotel room in which he had slept. His heart was still pounding, sweat beading at his brow and nape as he sucked in a greedy breath to make up for those lost in his dream.

He heaved a tired sigh as his attention was pulled from his morose recollections by a groggy voice to his left, watching Sebastian from his peripheral vision as he rose from the pale sheets pooling around his waist.

“Ciel...? Is everything alright? It's rare to see you wake on your own, especially when it's barely dawn. Did you have another nightmare?” Sebastian questioned, hand soothingly grazing over his husband’s back as he leaned forward to study him assiduously. The dark circles beneath the younger man’s eyes weren’t missed, nor were the shivers coursing through his slighter form. It was a state he had seen Ciel in frequently as of late, startled by the images haunting him each time he closed his eyes. His heart gave an uncomfortable pang at the sight of him so shaken, the narrow back he caressed pressing firmly into his palm in acceptance of the comfort he offered.

“Yes. It was the same one again, the one where everything was burning... A few things were different, and perhaps stranger, but it was mostly unchanged,” Ciel mumbled absentmindedly, head lolling back onto Sebastian’s shoulder with a faint peck to his neck.

“They’ve gotten worse since we got here... Perhaps it’s because we’re so far from home.” Sebastian could see that there was something different this time, something that Ciel wasn’t telling him. But that was alright, he wouldn’t press if he didn’t wish to discuss it further.

A tense hush settled over the room as Sebastian kneaded along the base of Ciel's spine in hopes of easing him, the muscles beneath his palms slowly relaxing as he lathered their beholder in affection. With a ginger kiss to the man's nape, he inhaled his scent deeply, the ocean and lavender of his shampoo clinging heavily to his sleep-matted locks. How strange it was that a scent, a presence, could come to be seen as more of a home than their own townhouse… His lips tugged into a faint smile when the air around them seemed to calm, arms snaking around his husband's waist as he hummed his relief. "It will still be an hour before we can order room service. Do you wish to try sleeping for a while longer?"

"No, I can't sleep after all of that. But you can rest until it's time to get ready for the day, if you'd like. I didn't intend to wake you anyways," Ciel murmured, as if he were afraid of shattering the serenity twining ever so soothingly around them. Ignoring the guilt of waking his lover so early, as well as the irritating stickiness of sweat beneath his bangs, he twisted in Sebastian's arms, offering a small curl of the lips as he came to face him. He reached out for the taller man instantly, arms coiling around his neck as he pulled him into a sweet kiss.

Though their lips met in a slow, almost lazy fashion--sleepiness making itself known in their shared embrace--it was as efficient at washing away Ciel's residual panic as a hot cup of tea would have been.

Sebastian's fingers traced minuscule circles along the small of Ciel's back as he eagerly matched the shifting of his lips, tongue caressing along the younger man's lower lip as he gave into the warmth of passion all too easily. It was no great surprise that Ciel opened up to him so quickly this time, he was always so determined to recover quickly from a fright. And so he had no qualms about the small nip he received as he delved deeper, tongue delicately twirling around his lover's as if searching his mouth for the truths he didn't speak.

Thin fingers wound in his hair and he sighed serenely as he was held tighter, his own digits slipping downwards to stroke along Ciel’s waist before pulling him into his lap. He didn’t hesitate to embrace him whenever they were forced to part for air, chin coming to rest atop gossamer locks of ashen blue. “Would you care for a bath? It was too dark to see at night, but the Colosseum is visible from the bath, and I’m sure it makes for quite the sight at sunrise.” He wanted to add that it would also be a more positive note to start their day on, but refrained, lest Ciel take it the wrong way and assume he was annoyed at being woken so early.

“Mm… That sounds nice. I'd prefer to wash this sweat off, as well,” Ciel grumbled distastefully, a kiss to his husband’s shoulder accommodating his grateful tone. “But you do realize I'll be far too distracted by you to focus on the outside view, right?” A smirk took the place of his lips’ breathless purse when Sebastian chuckled, the banter effectively pushing his latest nightmare to the back of his mind. The mattress beneath him promptly disappeared whenever Sebastian stood with a quiet ‘hmph’, keeping him balanced astride his hips with a hand on the small of his back and one beneath his thighs.

“You’re going to hurt yourself someday if you keep doing this. I’m fairly certain you don’t lift anything heavy enough to build the muscle needed to carry me on a near daily basis,” The younger man commented as he was placed atop the bath’s ledge, the taps behind him swiftly turned when Sebastian knelt to test the water’s temperature.

He was leveled with a smug grin when carmine irises settled on him once more, onyx-nailed hands caging him as Sebastian leaned mere inches from his face. “Say that all you’d like, but it doesn’t change the fact that I have picked up paintings that weigh more than you.”

The retort only made him huff, eyes narrowed when Sebastian leaned forward, teasing smile still in place, to flick a lock of hair away from his eyes. He insistently tugged at Sebastian’s crimson sleep shirt when he noticed the bath growing full, the warmth of the crystal water easily felt from where he perched. “I’ll remember that next time I need a painting hung… Now, hurry up and take this off. We only have a couple of hours before we have to leave and I’d like to enjoy our bath before we order breakfast.”

“As you wish…”

After a warm bath, and breakfast in bed from the five star restaurant tucked away inside the lobby of Palazzo Manfredi, they began their short walk to Roma Termini. It seemed the ancient city was bustling with people from all walks of life, from tourists to businessmen, and everything in between. They were hand in hand as they crossed the building's threshold and dove into the sea of patrons beyond the large glass doors, careful to keep their fingers connected lest they lose one another in the crowd.

"It's a good thing that you took a course on Italian in college. I have no idea what any of this says," Ciel commented as he was led through a lengthy hallway, not unlike the ones often encountered in airports during their travels. There were countless signs hanging from the ceiling above, each sapphire poster donning bright white arrows to guide them on their way, however, each one made less sense to the slighter male. The slight narrowing of Sebastian's eyes made it clear that he, too, was struggling on a couple of the wide banners, but he was able to gather enough from each to guide them to their boarding platform, a proud grin settling on his lips when the number on the nearby pillar perfectly matched the one adorning their tickets.

"I wasn't entirely sure those classes would be very useful for a minute there, the differences in the sentence structures still confuse me on occasion." Sebastian sighed in relief, pulling the train admissions from his coat pocket. He swung their interlocked hands softly between them as he handed Ciel the ticket bearing his name.

Thankfully, it took no time at all for the train to arrive and allow boarding, the assigned seats placing them in the very back of the fairly packed train. To the couple’s relief, there were no seats behind them, sparing them from prying eyes as they settled in for the long trip with arms around each other’s waists and Ciel’s head atop Sebastian’s shoulder.

The younger man was satisfied with their seating arrangements, not arguing when Sebastian chose the seat nearest to the window despite their swapped positions on the flight to Rome. Whereas he enjoyed the languid passing of scenery on boats and planes, and was unbothered by the motion from most forms of transportation. He found that the constant jostling and the great speed at which the monotonous grey walls moved outside of the underground train's windows made him nauseous, something he preferred to avoid should his stomach decide to expel itself all over the seat in front of him. That would surely ruin their day, as well as the passengers’ in front of them… “I may rest my eyes for awhile. It will be some time before we get there, and it will help me ignore the bumpiness until we reach the station.”

He knew he would have to avoid falling asleep to disintegrate the chances of waking in a fit of hysterics should his nightmares return, but pushed that thought aside for the time being. At present, he was wide awake, he only hoped he would remain that way.

"Alright, love. Tell me if you feel sick, and I'll try to help your motion sickness go away. I also have water in my backpack if you need it to help settle your stomach," Sebastian assured, bright eyes raising to the window whenever they began to depart the station.

Ciel breathed a quiet 'thank you' as he closed his eyes, allowing darkness to surround him as the lights inside the train dimmed significantly to begin its journey.

While Ciel rested, Sebastian allowed himself to pour over their schedule for the day.

They would take a car from Naples to Pompeii, and explore the ruins unguided. Through years of working toward his degree in ancient history, he had garnered a fair amount of knowledge on the city, enough to know that many of the tour guide's knowledge was outdated by new findings over the last decade. New information on how the people there once lived had risen and more accurate dates had been placed on the beautiful art, architecture, and pottery adorning the crumbling grounds. He much preferred exploring it free from the tethers of a group and was relieved to learn that Ciel shared the same thoughts. Though his opinion was perhaps more antisocial in nature…

Stifling his grin against the top of ashen locks, he shifted to wrap an arm around his husband's shoulders rather than his waist, giving a quiet hum when Ciel sighed in approval.

Halfway through the day, they would stop for lunch before continuing their exploration. Though he wasn't yet sure where they would sit to eat their packed meal, they would find an appropriate place somewhere among the ruins.

With little signal for his phone and dark walls of charcoal outside of the large window, Sebastian let his eyes slip shut. But unlike Ciel, he didn't fight the gentle waves of sleep pulling him under, allowing himself to doze lightly as they continued down the tracks to Naples. It wouldn't be long now.

_Sebastian awoke to the persistent rattling of carriage wheels. The air was thick and humid, but the sun's rays were muted by heavy drapes of crimson and an opaque canvas overhead. He sat atop a plush seat of the darkest emerald, gold threads forming an elegant brocade upon the expensive benches adorning the carpentum's interior._

_"My, you were sleeping so soundly, I thought for sure you would not wake until we reached the hospitia," a soft voice rang out from his right, tone teasing yet fond as a small hand fell upon his bicep. Cold metal posed as a welcome relief from the stuffy breeze blowing through the windows when the thick band of a silver ring graced his bare arm, the cobalt stone it possessed twinkling brightly when sunlight caught it from a crack in the curtains that masked the glassless windows on either side of the carriage. Mismatched eyes watched him from beneath a familiar slate fringe, alight with mirth as they took in the sight offered to them. It wasn’t often that he appeared uncomposed due to his habit of rising long before his lover and drifting off after, and so seeing him this groggy, yet relaxed, was indeed a rare occasion, one that had become one of the smaller male’s greatest pleasures._

_“Mm… How long was I sleeping? You should have woken me sooner,” Sebastian said softly, voice rough with what remained of his previous slumber. He turned to the young man next to him with a placid smile, the bare legs curled close to his own shifting ever so slightly when he did so. The fine leather of red-dyed sandals brushed his knee when the thin legs moved to stretch across the empty portion of the spacious seat, the slighter form pressing into his side. “Were you lonely, beloved?”_

_“Only for a couple of hours. There was no use in rousing you when we had not yet arrived, especially when I was only reading,” Ciel placated, dog-earing the page of the heavy novel in his lap before shutting the book and setting it aside. “How could I be lonely? You were still beside me, despite your silence.” Narrow digits traced a small scar on his right forearm, hewn from the kiss of a training sword when he was merely fifteen. “Besides that… I must get some peace and quiet at some point, mustn't I?” With a smug twitch of the lips at his own joke, he leaned up to place a lingering kiss to the corner of his fiancé’s, a jovial chortle sounding at the disapproving stare he received alongside a thump to the hand. “Oh, come now, you know I’m teasing.”_

_“Yes, yes… I am all too aware of your poor sense of humor, unfortunately,” Sebastian sighed. “What a pity that you are so rude to me. After all, it would be such a shame should your bottle of falernian go missing whilst in Rome, would it not? You would be unable to procure anymore until we arrive back home in a fortnight. How tragic…”_

_“You wouldn’t!” Ciel gasped, suspicious gaze boring a hole in the taller man’s grin when he pressed their foreheads together._

_“Of course not, but I’m afraid it is the unfortunate truth that things are misplaced quite often in Rome, Ciel. It is a big city, after all…” Sebastian leveled Ciel’s glare with an amused quirk of his brows, mouth spread wide with devious intentions. Though most would wilt beneath the nobleman’s intense stare, the only purpose it served when used on him was making him grow more fond. He left no room for a reply, inching closer until the gap between them was nonexistent, “But I shall loyally guard your wine for you - with the proper incentive.”_

_A grumble was muffled into his mouth as he spread his obstinate partner’s strawberry lips, instantly exploring the mouth he had mapped time and time again in their decade of shared passion. Every nook and cranny was laved over eagerly, tongues rubbing and stroking along one another as if it were both the first and thousandth time they had done so. Their teeth clashed together with a quiet 'click' when their mouths began to press and shift with haste, lips bitten red and hands roaming to grip, squeeze, and caress with enthusiasm._

_Sebastian's palms slipped downwards to grasp Ciel's waist with utter benevolence, lifting him into his lap as he felt the younger man's fingers delicately curl into the fabric of his ruby sash. The lightweight tunic caught beneath his digits felt like air as it shifted along his skin, allowing him to feel the pleasant warmth emitting from his amorous fiancé through the thin fabric. He trailed his hands along Ciel’s lithe waist and over the curve of his tantalizing hips, groping at those plush cheeks with great reverence. The affectionate croon against his lips was more than enough to make him continue. He broke their kiss to nip at the pierced earlobe nearest to him, drawing a surprised gasp from the aristocrat._

_“This is hardly fair, you know. Threatening to hide my wine if I don’t allow you to have your way with me,” Ciel breathed, but melted into the strokes along his ass. His neck was covered in kisses as warm as the summer day, slick with saliva and sharp with teeth as he was marked from throat to shoulder in litters upon litters of lovebites. He pressed a single palm to Sebastian’s thigh, and inched inwards toward the prominent arousal tenting his lover’s tunic. With a trembling palm, made unsteady with his own lustful needs, he wrapped his hand around Sebastian’s cock, taking pride in the guttural groan the gesture received when he squeezed ever so slightly and began to slide his hand from base to tip._

_“You say that as if you don’t enjoy it, and yet you give into me so willingly the second I touch you… If you’d like to play, perhaps be a little more convincing?” Sebastian suggested, cheeks nearly as florid as his partner’s when he began to rut into the hand stroking him so delightfully._

_“Too much effort right now…” Ciel’s nose sank into the hematite tresses with a deep inhale as the hem of his tunic was hitched up his thighs, the short fabric pooling around his waist and bearing his own proof of desire as a devious expression became permanently etched across Sebastian’s elegant features. He sometimes swore the man was a descendant of Venus herself, his beauty far outweighing that of both men and women depicted in the paintings often created in the city’s most populous public bath… “Fuck, you’re stunning,” He breathed, his empty hand rising to cup Sebastian’s jaw. Two fingers came to prod at Ciel’s lips and he instantly enveloped them, tongue tracing well-manicured nails and soft fingertips as he gave a soft bite. His lashes caressed his faintly freckled cheeks as he closed his eyes, lavishing the fingers his mouth wrapped around with faint sucks and nips until they were tugged back reluctantly._

_With eyes narrowed affectionately, Sebastian pressed a lingering kiss to Ciel’s forehead, “Ah, dearest, you flatter me so. But I believe I should be saying that to you. After all, you could outshine the sun itself...” His thoroughly slicked digits delved betwixt the the younger man’s cheeks as he spoke, circling his blushing hole the second they reached it. The legs on either side of his own spread further and his fingers breached the entrance with little resistance. A quiet groan filled the air and he was quick to cover Ciel’s panting lips with his own to quiet him. It was best that their driver remain oblivious to what was taking place within the carriage he steered... Though he would normally take time to stretch Ciel more carefully, dragging it out until he was a writhing, moaning mess, pleading to be filled as if the promise of his cock was the only thing keeping him alive, they were nearing their stop for the night, and would have to be quick. He felt Ciel shudder and relax around his fingers as they ventured deeper, the copious amounts of saliva dripping from them allowing them to slide more easily. With the next thrust, the long digits curled a fraction, causing the smaller form to jolt forward as a yelp was uttered into Sebastian’s mouth. He repeated the movements a second time, pressing in deeper, when a sudden knock on the cherry door to his left caused them both to freeze._

_“We have arrived, my lords. Shall I carry your bags into the inn for you?” A young voice rang through the covered window, and Ciel was quick to clear his throat, eyeing their luggage as Sebastian worked to readjust their clothing. He almost whined when his lover’s fingers slipped from him, but managed to quell the sound before it could escape his throat._

_“No, we can carry them ourselves, Finnian. Take care of the horses and then you are free to spend the rest of the evening however you please,” Ciel called, thankful for their stable boy’s quick compliance and lack of questions. When the footsteps outside of the carriage faded, he heaved a disappointed sigh, turning his annoyed stare to his equally frustrated partner. “At least the bags can cover, well...” He gestured to the prominent erection trapped betwixt his legs._

_The amused sound Sebastian made flustered Ciel further as he moved in for a final kiss, one far more tender, cherishing, than the hungry ones moments ago. “I suppose you’re right. But don’t be too disappointed, beloved. We have all night, I am sure we can figure out some creative ways to pass the time before bed. Now come, let us settle into our room and then we’ll see what we can do about supper… and dessert.”_

_With a sly smirk, Ciel climbed from Sebastian's lap with a small stretch of his arms as he gathered the bag nearest to him, its twin quickly snatched up by Sebastian himself. “We could do that, or we could skip straight to dessert? After all, I do enjoy my sweets…”_

A soft hand upon his shoulder roused Sebastian from his slumber.

“Sebastian, wake up. We’re here,” Ciel called quietly, watching as his husband fought to blink away the blurriness plaguing his vision after remaining at rest for just over two hours. "I suppose you had a good dream? I didn't think it was possible to smirk while asleep, but you did for nearly an hour." 

Sebastian's face flushed crimson at the memory of his lustful thoughts as he stood to pull his backpack over his shoulders, eyes refusing to stray from Ciel as he chuckled and gathered his messenger bag. Unwilling to admit the oddities in his dream, such as the strange clothing that was far too reminiscent of those worn in the ancient days of Rome, as well as the carriage in which they kissed, he simply hummed and sought out the words he knew would make Ciel glow a vibrant cherry. "Indeed I did. As it turns out, you sound almost just as lovely moaning in my dreams as you do every night when I'm awake."

“Don’t say such things here!” Ciel hissed, eyes flitting about until he was positive that no other passengers had overheard Sebastian’s words. As expected, his cheeks took on a rose hue, replacing the pale colour they had taken on the train. “You dream of the most inappropriate things at the worst possible times.” With a scoff, he trailed behind Sebastian as they departed the train, following him until they reached the pick-up point for their cab.

“I can't control what I dream of. Besides, it was a pleasant way to pass the time,” Sebastian placated, opening the car door for his scowling lover with an unapologetic smile. “It won’t take much longer for us to arrive in Pompeii, so rest assured, I won’t sleep or have any other dreams that you find offensive again until tonight. But you'd better prepare yourself, we will have quite a bit of walking to do today. I do hope you have overcome your lack of athletic prowess.” The jibe was well worth the bony little elbow digging into his ribs.

“Like you’re one to talk. You had to sit down halfway through a museum tour,” Ciel grumbled, ignoring the smug man opposite of him in favour of admiring the greenery and cerulean skies as they left the city behind.

“It was because I was bored, not tired... I had heard it all before anyways. Besides, you know I was joking.” With a warm hand, Sebastian grasped Ciel’s smaller palm in his own, raising it to his lips to litter small, conciliating kisses along the man’s fingers. “What do you look forward to seeing most, beloved? You have been awaiting today rather eagerly.”

Softening beneath the gentle gesture, Ciel’s brow smoothed, and he allowed his faux glare to fade away, revealing the sparks of excitement. “It’s hard to choose, I want to see all of it. The ruins, the vineyards, the Amphitheatre… But I must admit, I’m rather excited to see the mosaics. I’ve heard there are many stunning ones that are still well-preserved in many of the houses.”

“Ah, I should have guessed. You _did_ major in art after all,” Sebastian nodded, hand remaining in Ciel’s when he lowered it from his lips. “I’ve been studying the Forum recently and would like to see it while we’re there. Perhaps I could take some pictures for research... I have heard their art in the baths is more risque than in the houses, but you may be able to take some photos to help with your own paintings since you like the traditional style.”

“Yes, that would be useful. But let’s save the pictures for last. We have all day to explore first,” Ciel said, catching Sebastian’s agreeing hum shortly before they both fell into silence, awe marring both of their features upon catching the very first glimpse of Mount Vesuvius’ peak over the rolling hills they crossed, marking the approaching end of their ride. “We’re almost there.”

It took a mere ten minutes for them to arrive at the drop-off point, time that passed in a pleasant hush, the air between them crackling with a shared exhilaration as cracked ruins and ancient streets began to appear in the distance. After thanking and paying their amiable driver, they departed the car hand in hand, surpassing the crowds with their tickets already in their hands as they stepped foot onto the concrete leading to worn streets from many centuries ago.

The fallen city was a sight to behold. With crumbled walls and the dust of pillars filling ancient cobblestone streets, it appeared almost otherworldly. It was entirely different from London's bustling streets and many patrons, forever trapped in time as mere ashes of the great and powerful city that once stood.

Many of the structures that remained fully intact were chipped and worn by over a thousand years of harsh temperatures and changing weather, but that did nothing to diminish their glory. Through tremors and flames, they had persevered, still standing tall and proud, here to flaunt their superb craftsmanship long after their creators had passed on. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for the pillars lying scattered into pieces surrounding the Temple of Jupiter. The edge of a single marble hand could be seen past a large archway ahead. It was what remained of a sculpture that surely sparked much amazement upon its initial creation, but that wasn't what drew their attention, like it did for a large crowd beginning to form. Dozens of people crowded around the rest of the figure hidden by the stone walls before them, as well as the former entrance to the shrine. Rather, it was the volcano looming ominously in the distance, forever shrouding the city in the bleak recollections of its past.

Ciel found himself frozen in place as he gazed upon it in some sense of stunned amazement, the sight of Mount Vesuvius stirring unexplainable traces of anxiety deep in his chest as he felt a palm settle on the small of his back. It was unlike his husband to not launch into a series of facts the second he saw a historical site. All too often, he had to drag him far away from whatever he was fixated on to get him to change topics during travel. And yet, he said nothing, mouth slightly agape as his eyes roamed the vast expanse of the city visible from the top of the small hill that they climbed to get there.

Harsh pangs of familiarity struck Ciel as he turned from the evocative landscape, brows furrowed in confusion as he faced the man beside him. He was unable to describe the feeling welling up inside him, momentarily stilting his breaths and trapping his heart in a rhythm of perpetual flutters. "Sebastian… Does it almost feel like you've been here before?"

Looking down upon hearing the faint waver in his lover’s voice, Sebastian inhaled deeply. The scent of fresh air and flora clouded his senses as he admired the golden glow of the sun over Ciel’s hair, bristling when it seemed to take on an ember-like glow for a split second. It was gone with the next blink of his eye and he gave a reassuring smile, taking Ciel’s hand before leading them closer to a row of homes upon the east side of the passage they walked along. “It feels familiar because we have seen it so often on travel blogs. It’s easy to get drawn into their excellent photography and artwork.”

“Yes, I suppose so,” The smaller male murmured. It made sense. After all, this was their first time in _Italy_ , much less Pompeii, there was no other way for him to have seen it. And yet, he still felt uncertainty tug at his heart as they followed the trails leading to buildings that the original patrons once called home. “Perhaps we should start here and make our way to the more known spots after lunch? A few of the bigger crowds may disperse by then,” Ciel suggested, stopping to glance at the map Sebastian had pulled from his bag.

“Yes, that sounds perfect,” Sebastian said absentmindedly, fingers tracing along the map in search of their location. “These were the homes of patricians, they’ll be the most extravagant by far. We can start with those, and by the time we reach the last one, we’ll be near where the city’s largest market was, as well as the Temple of Jupiter. It gives us a lot to explore before we need the map again.”

“Good, that means it will allow us to explore for a while without running into too many tour groups as well," Ciel said, more than happy to avoid the congested areas of the city when possible. "Lead the way."

The first house they entered was in shambles. The roof had fully collapsed on the bedrooms and kitchen, sparing only portions of the study and atrium from utter destruction. The pillars were cracked, threatening to fall at any given second and crush what remained of the domus. The paintings upon the walls were faded to the point that they were no longer distinguishable from stone, blending in as if they were flaws in the otherwise pale walls. There was one thing left in sight that remained in fair condition - a stone etching near the entrance of the atrium that bore letters wholly unfamiliar to him. However, one glance at Sebastian proved that he was quick to recognize the carved lettering.

“It reads ‘Decimus’. It must be the family who once lived here,” Sebastian informed, wandering no deeper into the rubble that impeded their journey into the deeper portions of the home. “I think we should move on. We can’t go any further than this and the study is hardly worth seeing if it is in the same condition as the atrium.”

“I agree. There’s a lot more to see. I only hope they aren’t all in such poor shape…”

They chose not to dally there any longer, and immediately headed for the next home on the long street; every second was precious with so much to explore and so little time to do it.

The second house was in far better condition, and they were able to enter through the fauces. The small tunnel-like entryway was still well preserved unlike in a portion of the other homes, something Sebastian found interesting considering the damage to so many. It was unfortunate that there was no stone slab to mark the name of this home’s previous owners.

An extravagant central pool for gathering water resided in the center of the atrium that their path led to, taking up a decent portion of the massive courtyard. Small sculptures of cherubs lined each corner of the fountain-like structure, their carved faces in nearly perfect condition, save for a few small cracks littering their chubby cheeks and small wings. The beautiful, ivory marble of the pool’s edge was in equally pristine condition, the smooth surface reflecting the sun when Sebastian leaned closer to study its fine lines of beige of amber. What a sight it must have been when it still collected water, pure and crystalline. “How lovely…”

“Indeed it is. I’m going to explore the room a bit,” Ciel said when his lover knelt to study the meticulous carvings along the base of the pool, hand slipping from Sebastian’s as he wandered farther from the room’s center.

“Alright I’ll catch up to you in a few minutes,” Sebastian called, distracted by the pattern of tulips and roses buried deep into the stone. Miniscule words were etched along the top ledge, and though it took him a few seconds to recognize a few of the more complicated letters, he managed to transcribe them as a prayer to the gods that the shrine at the room’s entrance was dedicated to. A few small statues remained on said shelf, ones he would have to see more closely before they left the room, but for the time being, he was content to focus on the inscriptions stretching along the other sides of the pool.

Meanwhile, Ciel wandered alongside the pillars lining the atrium’s core, eyes carefully tracing each vine that had managed to curl along the elegant columns. That was, until he caught sight of a vibrant spectre of colours to his left. At first, he thought it to be a mere trick of the sun, but upon closer inspection, he came to realize that it wasn’t a figment of his imagination, nor was it wildflowers creeping through cracks in the wall as they had in the far corner of the room. The rainbow of shades was created entirely of paint.

The fresco upon the wall nearest was worn and faded by time, heavily shrouded by cracks and ash, however, its imagery remained as clear as day. The delicate brush strokes of an artist long forgotten by history made up the rich cerulean skies adorning the highest reaches of the stone slab, pale ivory forming faint clouds and summer flowers along the stunning landscape. Sparrows and doves sat betwixt the emerald branches of flourishing fig and olive trees, roses of pink and gold lining their bases as two silver roses twined intimately in the center of the mural.

It was the first time Ciel had ever seen such a painting, and yet, something about it called out to him, as if begging him to feel. _To remember_. His fingers brushed a single rose, and for the second time in an hour, he was thankful that they had taken a self-guided tour, as he would have surely been scolded by a guide for touching an ancient artifact.

The structure’s texture was rough beneath his palm, the sunlight filling the desecrated atrium illuminating the fine art with an ethereal glow and heating the stone beneath his palm as he studied it closely. Sebastian’s arm brushed his own when he came to a halt beside him, and yet he hardly noticed, focused only on the elegant spread of a black bird’s wings at the peak of the painting and the familiar chip of paint just beneath its beak.

Though the outside chatter of tourists in the streets still sounded around them and the scent of the fresh summer breeze filled his senses, he swore he could smell the sweet scent of gladiolus and taste the rich flavour of wine upon his tongue, despite not having any alcohol since the night prior. He could almost imagine the happy yips and pitter patter of an excited dog as he gazed upon the garden.

His eyes darted to the overgrown trees and greenery of the atrium when he heard the rustle of wind between the exquisite columns holding up what remained of its halls, the sound deep and mellifluous, and far too close to a hummed melody as it carried throughout the large home. If he closed his eyes, he swore he could see Sebastian himself crooning the song softly beside his ear, arms around his waist, and steps perfectly synchronized with his own as they swayed in place. What an odd thought it was. They rarely danced, perhaps only twice in their years as a couple. And yet, his feet could easily mimic the steps he pictured should he attempt to follow the movements that urged him to reach out for the warm hand resting upon the small of his back.

“Beloved, I don’t think you’re meant to touch that,” Sebastian breathed as Ciel’s fingers locked with his own, his husband’s right hand continuing its stroke along the mural as he turned to face him fully. The bright eyes he so often gazed into were wide and his strawberry lips parted ever so slightly, his own confusion growing at the spark of recognition shining in those pools of sapphire and violet.

His statement was ignored when Ciel’s digits finally slipped free from the wall he was drawn to and rose to grasp his other hand with an unspoken desperation. The smaller form pressed flush to his own as Ciel tugged him down to his level, voice needy, strained, as he whispered.

“Dance with me, Sebastian.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and asks on Tumblr are always greatly appreciated!! xoxo
> 
> Tumblr: griever-bit-my-finger


End file.
